Sheer Cold
Bill slowly walked down the snow, his footprints leaving marks in the ground. With him walked his trusty Weavile, never had he lost a battle. Not once. He was called Zazu, ever since he was a Sneasel he had trained him from a mere level 12 to a mighty 62. Bill was ready to face Snowpoint City's Pokémon gym leader, Candice. Petting his furry friend on the head, he comforted him. "Come on Zazu, we'll push this cow like we've done before." The little cat smiled, not realizing his impending doom. As they waded through the windy fog, out of it emerged a tall building, the gym. As soon as they walked in, they stared at the plaque on the Marble statue. Blank. "Heh, not for long, eh Zazu?" The Pokémon grinned in agreement as they slipped and slid through the icy slopes, slaughtering the trainers in their way. "Zazu, use Shadow claw!" Another one bit the dust. "Zazu use X-Scissor!" Plop, plop, the foe's Kricketot fell into four bloody segments. "Finally. Finally! This is the moment! The moment we beat Candice!" "Yeah, I'm sure you will..." The girl grinned menacingly. Yet the leer just fueled the young trainer's desire to battle. The Pokémon walked out onto the battle field, waiting smug for the opponent's partner to come out. "Go. Abomasnow!" A hulking mass of pure snow stomped down onto the battlefield. Looking fierce enough to make Zazu shudder. Strips of white powder fell from every part of its body as it roared deafeningly loud. "Zazu, use Crush Claw!" The Pokémon leaped into the air and stroke down on the monsters head, slamming it down and causing blood to ooze from Zazu's claws. A red gash of blood remained from Abomasnow's head, however, the beast didn't even flinch. It just remained, staring right at the little cat. "Abomasnow, use Ice Shard!" The Pokémon summoned sharp, glass-like ice pieces, which floated around, until being jetted towards Zazu, but his speed was no match for it as he leapt to the right, sending them crashing through the wall. "Quick, Zazu, use Night Slash!" The Pokémon's claw went a shade of onyx, emanating dark aura from it as Zazu plunged the claw deep into Abomasnow's chest, gutting him. Still no flinch as the blood flew from the fatty beast's chest. "Abomasnow, use Sheer cold!" Suddenly, Abomasnow looked at Bill's beloved Weavile; these were the last eyes Zazu would see as the beast let a roar. The stage went ice cold and Zazu's feet felt like they were on fire from the extremely bitter temperature. He tried to move them but they were frozen solid, and the stage was quickly forming ice crystals across the floor, walls and ceiling. The icy blizzard, clawing its way up the Pokémon like an icy wave as Zazu screamed and struggled. The ice climbed up his chest paralyzing him and sending an extreme pain in his chest. As he began to struggle to breathe the beast bellowed, laughing at the cat's demise. Soon the ice was to his chin and he had begun to cry in pain as all he could do was struggle and watch his life flash before him, as he was asphyxiated by the crushing force of the bitter chills, and his skin began to become brittle and crack, squeezing blood through the tiny gaps of ice. Tears rolled down his face but no sympathy was spared for him as he split like a fissure. The last few seconds passed and Zazu went into a trance. Everything started numbing as the ice reached his airways, leaving his screaming mouth agape as he began to fall into darkness. The pain suddenly stopped; like a Caterpie in a chrysalis, the ice had completely encased him. He felt nothing, nothing but cold. Sheer cold. -Story written by Rendeh- Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game